


危险游戏

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 3





	危险游戏

危险游戏

*zexal， low keyⅤ/快斗，pre-slash；托马斯先生的游戏经历。

00

“但是，我真的不可以成为他的替代品吗？”托马斯开口。

米扎艾尔一闭眼把嘴里的水喷了出去。

01

当托马斯起身时，沙发上驻扎的小群体出现了骚动——期待的欢呼和幸灾乐祸的笑。毫无疑问，期待的欢呼属于单纯喜欢热闹的九十九游马，幸灾乐祸的笑声发源于神代兄妹为首的前巴利安小团体。

决斗者们的特制国王游戏：抽到大王牌面的人出题选数字，题目和数字选定后，所有人亮牌迎来生死瞬间。

而托马斯•阿克雷德先生手里正好拿着那个4。

“请被选中的人，对接下来穿过房门的第一个人说……”放下大王的神代璃绪在几秒前宣布了惩罚内容，大概参考自基拉古这几日看得津津有味的，有自家小偶像出演的狗血电影。小姑娘眨眨眼，用手肘捅了捅哥哥：“数字就凌牙来选一个呗？”

他哥哥头也不抬：“4。”

托马斯发出了含糊不清的杂音以表抗拒。神代凌牙抬头：“哟？是你啊，加油！”顺手对他比了个敷衍了事的握拳加油。

加你个鬼！托马斯咧嘴，刚想扭头问问璃绪能不能换个题目，就看见小美女一副乖巧体贴的笑脸对着他握拳：“加油哦，Ⅳ先生！我很期待，会支持你的！”

他结果他对这个粉丝口气的话，条件反射的亮出了偶像式微笑：“是的，我的荣幸！”托马斯的眼角后知后觉的在未消退的笑意中抽动，他看见璃绪背后的德鲁贝扭开头推了推眼镜，显然是不太想相信自己的两位好友正在眼前联手诱骗偶像先生入网的现实。他背后的基拉古和阿里特再加上九十九游马都显然在状况外，正对他喊着“期待”和“好兴奋啊”。

“骑虎难下了。真不走运啊，Ⅳ先生。想逃吗？”托马斯揉着额角的时候，听见神代先生压低声音调侃他。

“你最好，祈祷自己不要被我下一把抽中！”他咬着牙挤出来声音。

阿克雷德家的次子从沙发上利落的站起来，激起一阵骚动。他闭眼甩甩衣摆，清清嗓子：“谁要逃啊？”

他转身面对着寄居沙发的所有人，优雅的拉开衣摆行礼后起身：“机会难得，我就让你们近距离见识一下，决斗偶像的职业修养吧！”

“那现在，只有一个谜题咯！”唯一的女孩子用手指卷着自己的发尾，眨眨眼睛看向托马斯：“不知道接下来穿过房门的第一个人会是谁呀？”

话音未落，走廊里隐约传来了米扎艾尔兴奋的大嗓门。璃绪直接笑出来，托马斯脸瞬间青了。

声源没有因为休息室内的状况而减慢靠近的速度，越来越近，托马斯已经能听清楚米扎艾尔在念自己那头心爱的龙的超长名字了——他能打个电话让米扎艾尔别进来吗？来得及吗？谁都行，来个人从天而降现在立刻先他一步进门啊！

门前闪出来一只手，而后立马转出来一个人，托马斯反射性的直接闭眼——

“哇——”

“天啊……”

“这个，呃……”

周围的反应好像不怎么欢快？托马斯睁开一只眼偷看……米扎艾尔已经站在房间里，或许是一路上话太多了，现在正抓起一只杯子大大咧咧的喝水。托马斯随着他们看过去，看清现状后五官迅速像吃了超酸梅子般皱在一起。

神代先生行使本轮小王的提示权：用脚尖踢了踢托马斯的小腿，然后再用另一只脚的脚尖指了指他应该选的对象。托马斯顺着指向看了看，又扭头看看沙发上的众人，得到了一致的屏息凝神目光和齐刷刷的期待——“一路走好，我们准备好看戏了”，他们的表情这样说着。

混蛋们，当我成为国王，我要让你们每个人都连续听机关傀儡用指甲刮黑板4小时。托马斯在心里冲着这群没心没肺的人比了个中指，而后他整整衣领，向前走去。

02

米扎艾尔的余光里看到一只手伸过来，他扭头，看到托马斯站在他身边。

“你干嘛？”米扎艾尔的嘴边还有些柠檬水的湿意，把他淡红色的唇衬得格外漂亮。

他看着面前的托马斯，对方盯得他有些发毛，他忍不住拿起杯子喝了一口水用于缓解这份怪异的紧张。

阿克雷德年轻狮子深呼吸后突然动了。他箭步上前，然后果断伸手抓住对方的手腕，把和自己差不多高的人一把拉到自己面前，直视着那双眼睛开口：

“我知道你心里已经有他了，但是，我真的不可以成为他的替代品吗？”

他的口气恳切，眼含深情。

米扎艾尔“噗——”的一声把嘴里的柠檬水直接喷出去。

天城快斗半张着嘴，被托马斯抓着手，凝望着脸。

协助完研究的米扎艾尔和研究者天城快斗一起走回的休息室，而天城快斗比他快了0.27秒跨进门。

——“对接下来穿过房门的第一个人说——我知道你心里已经有他了，但是，我真的不可以成为他的替代品吗？然后后续继续发挥，直到对方识破这是游戏为止。”

“你胡说什么呢！别拿快斗开玩笑！”米扎艾尔反应过来就直接把杯子丢进水槽。直来直去的男孩子被眼前发生的事情吓到，又羞又怒的几乎要原地跳脚。他抓着托马斯的衣领，抬手就要揍这个对他朋友寻开心的混蛋。

“我没胡说。”托马斯直视米扎艾尔，眼神冷静，这让米扎艾尔一瞬间也迷惑了起来。然后下一秒托马斯的目光就转回快斗身上：“我没有在开玩笑，我说的每一句都是真的。”

托马斯听到了背后沙发上发出了小小的集体抽气声。但，他是一个有始有终的人，也是一个完美的偶像。

“不行吗？我需要一个明确的答复。”他看着快斗的眼睛，毫无躲闪——他根本不必要担心，天城快斗的洞察力不可能让他错过沙发上那群好事鬼，随后马上就会明白这是个玩笑。托马斯有充分的自信即使被修理也会逃跑，但背后那群别想着自己能不被恐怖的前猎人先生迁怒。

“回答呢？快斗。”

米扎艾尔都愣了，已经站在原地不知如何是好。

“原来你已经知道了。”快斗动手将自己的手腕从托马斯手里利落地挣脱，他微微侧头，抬起眼，“那你就应该明白，我不可能答应你。”

警报解除！托马斯在心里给了自己一个大大的拇指……哎？

“我和他的事我会自己去解决。你和他很像——毕竟你们是兄弟——但我不需要任何替代品，他是独一无二的。”

托马斯瞬间又愣又噎，安静了两秒后，他猛然后退：“操，你说什么呢？”他感觉到自己的脑子里有五十吨TNT在爆炸，他的思绪从冲击波中飞出，幸存的理智随着他颤颤巍巍指着快斗的手跃出嘴巴：“你……你……难道是盯上我哥了？”

快斗侧头，盯着他。

托马斯后撤了一步，转身就往门口冲过去：一刻都不能等了，他要立刻告诉他哥！你被魔鬼盯上了，赶紧跑啊——信使被人肉盾牌拦截了，还撞得额头疼。

盾牌把信使捞起来，然后揉了揉他的头。信使眼前还有点花，他忙着眨眼睛调节时，听到盾牌移向室内，边走边说：“快斗，我听到了，我想我们需要谈谈？现在行吗？”

来不及了，准猎物克里斯托弗•阿克雷德扮成信使，突然对魔鬼进行了投怀送抱。魔鬼在托马斯花着的眼前化身色块，点了点头。

在色块逐渐变得清晰时，魔鬼先生正跟着前脚出门的准猎物先生往外走，正好经过托马斯身前。邪恶的生物压低声音对他说：“游戏，我顺路玩得很愉快。谢谢。”

愉你妈的快。你发现了克里斯要进来然后故意说的吧！你这是把我玩了！托马斯在心里说。

沙发上的众人在天城先生消失后瞬间疯狂爆笑，还附带连环起哄。托马斯看见，他那位损友还带头给他鼓掌并且别有深意的对他露出看戏脸。

德鲁贝走过来，给米扎艾尔递了一张纸巾擦嘴，然后拉拉他示意一起去沙发那边。善良正直的骑士先生没忘了意外折了兄长的托马斯，他折回来拍拍他的肩膀：“回去吧，我给你倒了一杯水。”

我拿这杯水泼你的领导你介意吗？托马斯很想回复。但最终，有教养的绅士还是回到了沙发上。

愿赌服输，他深呼吸；君子报仇，十年不晚，下一局也不晚！他两眼放光，用下巴指指扑克牌：“抽排吧。”

游戏堵得就是运气——除了九十九游马强运护体，一次也没被整过之外，其他人有多少有过一两次被坑——托马斯•阿克雷德就不信，他在厄运后等不到翻盘。他手起牌落，随后果断翻开！

“刚刚整我的时候，你俩是主犯。”托马斯狞笑着拿手里的大王指了指神代兄妹，而后牌面一转，从面前一溜人上扫过，“而你们，幸灾乐祸，全是沉默的帮凶，所以谁被我捏死在这一局里都不冤枉，哼哼哼……”

他眯起眼睛，骄傲的抬起下巴，一国之君般睥睨天下：“请抽到1的人，对接下来穿过房门的第一个人说——我知道你心里已经有他了，但是，我真的不可以成为他的替代品吗？然后后续继续发挥，直到对方识破这是游戏为止。”

“好了！”托马斯得意的展开双手，像是乐队指挥那样优雅的扫视众人：“现在，谁是1呢？”

03

沉默了一会儿后，一张纸牌被放在了桌上。托马斯看着对方的动作，表情渐渐扭曲，随后用力拍桌：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——我就说嘛！君子报仇十年不晚！凌牙你也有这一天！”

“……你给我等着！”这回是凌牙咬着牙说话了。

接下来托马斯舒舒服服的坐在沙发上，优哉游哉的端起茶杯开始真正的享受，顺便等待神代凌牙的凄惨结局。片刻后，托马斯的接到了弟弟的语音消息：“托马斯哥哥，我是米歇尔。我已经进到研究所里啦，刚刚在庭院里碰到了克里斯哥哥和快斗，他们告诉我你们都在休息室，我马上就赶过去！”

播放完毕，托马斯就在自己的D面板后面看到了神代凌牙一副看戏眼神，他对着托马斯开口：“我也会努力的。”

“……不准努力！”托马斯迅速思考，给弟弟发信让他不要来找自己还能否赶得上。

就在这时，房间角落里一直在写日记的人动了。他从头到尾都没有参加游戏，一直待在角落里，还带着耳机，因为他明确表示不想加入你们愚蠢的游戏，也不想被声音打扰。

而现在，他动了，带着耳机向着门口走去。他没注意到，自己的移动牵动了所有人的心。

托马斯•阿克雷德的表情无声迅速转换，从“咦？”，到“哇——”，再到“哈哈哈哈”。

神代凌牙的表情悄然惊涛骇浪，从“嗯？”，到“吓？”，再到“操”。

神代先生向起身试图向着门口扑过去，托马斯先生促狭笑着抓住了他：“愿赌服输哦——凌，牙，君？”

写日记的耳机人，叫做贝库塔，注册名真月零。

“别得意了，还没有定论呢！说不定就是你弟先进来！”

“那你有本事就不要去阻拦那家伙先经过们的可能性啊！”

“我又没说要去，你放开我！”

“你的表情出卖你了！不放”

旁边的神代璃绪在身边一众男孩子们咬着零食看戏时，打开了D视镜的录像功能，顺带给旁边还在出神的米扎艾尔递了一颗草莓。

这时候，走廊上的因为值日而晚到的米歇尔•阿克雷德正在快步赶向他亲爱的托马斯哥哥，怀揣着家政课做的小饼干，满心欢喜。

正在走向门口的贝库塔中途回头，看了一眼背后互相扯头发和裤子，恨不得用上牙齿来打架的神代凌牙与托马斯，嫌弃了呸了一声。

此刻，距离他们俩决出到底谁是第一个通过休息室大门的胜利者，还有十三秒。

END


End file.
